1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pointing device, a computer connectable with a pointing device, and a method for controlling a relationship between a computer and such a pointing device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such a novel pointing device capable of entering various input data indicative of characters, symbols, and functions while maintaining compatibility with presently available pointing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, pointing devices are used in personal computer systems. One mouse input system has been proposed in, for instance, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei3-98109. The previously disclosed mouse input system is capable of entering various input data indicative of characters, symbols, and functions in response to cursor positions on the display screen, in addition to serving as a pointing device.
Precisely speaking, as to the typical conventional pointing device, when the position of the pointing device is changed, pulse signals are produced in response to the amount of change.
The pulse signals are transferred directly to a personal computer through switches in the pointing device. As a consequence, the structure of this typical pointing device is made very simple. However, when the mouse input system proposed in the above-described Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei3-98109 is applied to the above-explained typical pointing device, signal lines and connectors must be newly defined between the mouse system and the personal computer.
Also, when a new connector is introduced, the above pointing device is no longer connection-compatible with the main body of the personal computer. The mouse input system with new features is thus not compatible with the personal computer which has a standard connector.